the_witcher_pwfandomcom-20200215-history
School of the Wolf
Description The school originated as one of the splinter factions of the original Order of Witchers. Its members decided to settle in the north in the caves of the Morhen Valley. In the 11th century the construction of Kaer Morhen was finished, and because its original builders apparently abandoned the keep or vanished in some other way, the Wolves settled there. In the days of its glory, the School of the Wolf was one of the most recognized of the Witcher schools. Its members gained the reputation of professional and reliable monster slayers. Class Features Race restrictions: Human Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: armor (light, medium), weapons (martial, simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: animal empathy, concentration, craft trap, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, parry, ride, search, set trap, spellcraft, spot, survival, tumble Primary saving throw(s): Fortitude and Reflex Base attack bonus: +1/level Spellcasting: Signs Level progression The bonuses against favored enemies are bonus damage added to weapon(s), and bonuses to the spot, listen, and taunt skills. Abilities Witcher Knowledge * Starting at 1st level, a Witcher adds their class level to knowledge checks for monsters. Reputable * The school is the most well known school. They carry a reputation for being professional and reliable monster slayers. This grants the Witcher a bonus to dealings of the Witcher profession. Master Tracker * At 4th level the Witcher gains Skill Focus: Survival Deflect Arrows * At 12th level, a Witcher gains the deflect arrows feat. Note: This feat does not function if there is a two handed weapon equipped, or anything in the offhand. Reflect Arrows * Upon reaching 20th level, the Witcher gains the Reflect Arrows feat. When the character deflects an arrow or other ranged attack, the attack is reflected back upon the attacker at the witcher's ranged attack bonus. Trial of the Grasses After completion, the Witcher unlocks the ability to progress past level 9 in addition to the following bonuses: * +2 to Strength, Dexterity and Constitution * Low-Light Vision * Resist Disease * Resist Poison * Still Mind * Improved Initiative * Can consume Witcher Potions Signs The Witcher gains the ability to cast signs, which improve with Witcher level. A Witcher can use this feat once per minute. The DC of the signs is 12 + 1/2 the Witcher level. A Witcher can only cast a sign while wielding nothing in the offhand or using a two handed weapon. All the signs except for Quen share a cooldown. * Aard: Fortitude save or be knocked down. instant cast. * Igni: Deals 1d4 fire damage per Witcher level in a cone. Instant Cast. * Quen: The Witcher gains a shield against all forms of damage. This blocks 5 damage per Witcher level before expiring. * Yrden: Places a magical trap on the ground for one minute. When Triggered roots the target for 1 round per 5 Witcher levels. * Axii: Charm MonsterCategory:Classes